


My Bluebird

by coffee_bae



Series: Promnis Week 2019 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Promnis Week, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_bae/pseuds/coffee_bae
Summary: Prompto's insecurities always mess with him, but at least Ignis is there to shoo them away.Day 1: Soulmate AU





	My Bluebird

**Author's Note:**

> please support my misadventures on tungle at lavender-coffee
> 
> this is based on the movie of the same name (i never actually watched it. i only heard a reference to it in a song)

Maybe if he squinted...tilted his head...moved his head back and forth- no, it still looked ugly as hell. Prompto felt he was cursed; it wasn’t fair that his soul-bond looked like a deformed bruise. He was so damn jealous of Noct and Gladio’s ‘bond, a perfect star on both their wrists. At least Ignis was a decent enough human being to not flaunt his ‘bond. Whoever he had must be just as perfect as him and have a prettier soul-bond to boot.

But there something in him, some sort of primal urge to drift towards Ignis at every opportunity possible. Whether it was going on shopping trips, shuffling closer to each other during movie nights, or even a quick glance towards each other, Prompto felt so good being around Ignis.

But none of that really meant that Ignis was his soulmate. It just meant he was pining for someone who wasn’t his and he was betraying his actual soulmate.

Maybe he should just get the ‘bond lasered off.

* * *

Training day with Ignis felt like a catch-22 for Prompto. On the one hand, Ignis had a knack for getting Prompto to perform at one-hundred percent; on the other, he felt like a tightly-wound spring coil with all his muscles constricting after every session. Yet the amount he was in did not compare to the necessity of the training itself (plus seeing Ignis’ arms flexing like that-)

“Astrals, what am I doing?” Prompto murmured as he tugged his hair. He prayed no one saw his little freakout, or that none of his thoughts ended up actually being vocalised.

Prompto power-walked back to his locker and focused solely on getting changed and going straight home to avoid anything remotely related to one Ignis Stupeo Scientia. But alas, intention does not equal action.

The casual footfalls of Mr. Ignis Stupeo Scientia bellowed into Prompto’s ears, leaving him to scramble to find his damn T-shirt. But before he could grab it from his bag,

“Ah, Prompto. There you are! Wonderful! I was won-” Prompto saw shock blooming on Ignis’ face - it did not fit, at all. Ignis raised his right hand and Prompto, not knowing what else to do, took a step back.

“Wait!” Ignis exclaimed as his eyes stayed fixated on Prompto’s chest, or more to the point, the soul-bond. The weird birthmark looking one that stretched across his sternum. “I-I have to show you…” Prompto stared up at Ignis in confusion; Ignis was never one to be vague or trail off when speaking. He was left in a greater confusion when Ignis took his shirt off.

Prompto’s head was going a mile a minute trying to figure out what the actual hell was going on. Ignis stood before him, his shirt in his hands bunching up more and more the longer Prompto kept opening and closing his mouth.

“I never thought this day would come...Prompto, I had a feeling, I’ve always felt drawn to your aura, and seeing your soul-bond...Prompto?” Ignis tried once more to approach Prompto who thankfully did not step back. “I truly thought that, living in the Citadel and all, there was absolutely no way that would meet the person I shared a soul-bond with.”

Prompto still regarded Ignis with suspicion. “A-are you sure…” He took a deep breath. “I mean, it kinda, maybe looks the same? But aren’t you disappointed?”

“Disappointed?” Ignis could not process no matter how hard he tried.

“Yeah,” Prompto’s voice started increasing in pitch. “LIke, first of all, it’s me. And secondly, it’s my fault it looks so-”

“So?” Ignis looked down at his soul-bond.

“Uh, abstract?” Prompto offered

“If anything, it’s always reminded me of a feather. A bluebird feather to be exact.”

“Bluebird…”

As Prompto contemplated the implication, Ignis embraced Prompto, cradling his head with both hands. “You were here all along,” Prompto murmured into Ignis’ chest.

**Author's Note:**

> if you think this is rushed, you would be correct


End file.
